


My Darcy

by keznik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckys mission was to keep her safe, and he'd failed. Lost and alone he kneels in the snow, his despair masking the arrival of something bad.</p><p>Rated mature for language.<br/>Fluffy drabble with violence.<br/>Has a happy ish ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluffy drabble with some violence.

My arms were lead, nothing could raise them. Numbness spread throughout; cold despair clung to my features as i stared at the fresh snow, barely registering the damp creeping up my khaki's. I watched the tendrils meander up and over my thighs, darkening the thick material, changing the pattern. Transfixed, I didn't register the cock of the gun, only the pressure and chill of the barrel pushing against my temple.

"Stand." 

The quiet voice washed over me, almost unheard. Only the gun and the loss mattered. A single tear ran down my face as my heart contracted. 

The loss.....my loss.....my... Darcy.

"No."

My voice was firmer than I expected, confidence I didn't have, just the programming taking over.

"Stand, or I will shoot you where you kneel, you piece of dirt!"

Spit hit my head and slid down into my long matted hair. I didn't care. Not now. I'd failed my mission. I'd lost her. The vision of her plummeting to the ground played across my mind like a horror film. Her lifeless body seared into my soul. It was all my fault, I shouldn't've left her at the wall. 

"Then do it!"

"Hmm, maybe I'll make her do it instead!" My head was pushed hard by the barrel allowing me to look up at him. Big mistake. Huge.

I looked over to where he had glanced and there she was. My Darcy. Struggling against her black-clad captor, giving him a very hard time. Oh, how my heart soared! She wasn't hurt. My beautiful, sassy Darcy, wasn't hurt.

"Bring her over, activate the collar. Let her know how it works"

I looked at her throat and spotted the metal collar. Damn it! She was going to have to follow orders or suffer. Scrunching up her body, she howled in agony as they tested the collar. Bastards! I'm gonna make them pay for that!

I kept my stance low and level. Quickly running through protocols, ensuring I could retrieve my knives, alowing my arm to recalibrate. The sounds of her whimpers and cussing fueling the rage within. The Asset was near. They would soon learn they don't fuck with the Winter Soldier. Or his girl.

"Do what your told girl, and I won't kill you"

"Fuck you........Arghhnnnnggggg"

I wasn't going to wait while she recovered. I let the Asset take over and watched with triumph as he sliced their throats open. Hands clutching, trying to prevent the blood loss, gurgling insults as they took their last breaths. 

I pulled Darcy away from the gory sight, the red snow creeping out in a far reaching circle of death.

I will always remember how she looked at me just then, pressing her hands to the side of my face, pulling me into a needy and affirming kiss. 

"Bucky, I love you, but if you ever leave me on my own again I will shoot you, collar or no."

"Fair enough, Doll!"

Removing the collar carefully I pressed my forehead into her neck, feeling her pulse wash over me, holding her in my arms. 

My Darcy.


	2. The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I transferred some of the story into a poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a poem. I noticed some people bookmarked the story and to thank them I did something a little different. 
> 
> The imagery I had with this was so strong to me and I didn't feel like this drabble caught it so here's another medium. Unfortunately Darcy x Bucky fluff doesn't make it in to the poem. But you can imagine all the saving her smut and fluff you like. Perhaps I'll post 'Shudder' for you to make up for it. Now that is a smutty poem lol.
> 
> Hope you like it.

I felt the pain like a bolt,

Through my skull, so fast.

Knees buckle,

An outstretched hand sinks into the snow,

Fingers grasp the faulty gun.

 

Thick red pools around me,

A stretching circle of death,

Cold seeps up my legs,

My core stills, breath shallow.

 

Waiting,

. Listening,

. .... Planning,

. ......... Hoping.

 

My ward was taken,

Along with my heart

Only she mattered

 

I chased away the mist,

Channelled what I had left,

As I heard then approach.

 

Her voice!

My soul leaps, strength doubles.

Closer they come,

My knife I draw.

 

Waiting,

. ... Listening,

. ......... Calculating,

Killing.


End file.
